


Tea and Kindness

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Fleur/Bill, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Fleur is a Weasley now but she was a Delacour first.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Tea and Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm okay, apparently I just like writing fics about grief during the autumn. I also want to see more of Fleur and Harry friendship fics so here we go.

Fleur leant against the willow tree, the long trailing leaves hiding her from view from anyone who was watching from the house. The Burrow was full of life and love but Fleur couldn't - some things hurt too much. She sat down on the grass, damp from the early morning dew, and drew her knees up to her chest. She felt like a child again and all she wanted was for her father to be there with a hug and her mother to be there with a funny comment that would make her laugh even through her tears.

But there would be none of that; she was the last of the Delacours now.

She smothered her face in her knees and wanted to scream, to cry and rage at the world, but right then she could only sit and tremble with everything she couldn't show. There was a rustle of leaves and she turned her head, peeking through layers of silvery-blonde hair to see not Bill, not Molly, but Harry standing there. He was far less awkward as an adult than he had been when she had called him a little boy so long ago, but he looked like a mass of gangly limbs as he put a cup of tea next to Fleur. He knelt down on one knee, as if he wanted to be on her level but he wanted to reassure her that he wasn't planning on staying.

"I know nothing can be said to make things better," he said in that quiet voice Harry had occasionally. "Whether you want to break something or cry or be alone, I just wanted you to know that there would be people waiting for you whenever you're done. But drink the tea, Molly is worried about you being thirsty." He shifted as if he was about to get up but suddenly Fleur wanted him to stay, just a little longer.

"Where's Bill?" She thought she knew but she wanted to hear the answer.

"With the girls," Harry replied, not looking surprised at her talking, though he did still his attempts to stand up. "Did you want him down here?"

Fleur shook her head. No, he should be with their daughters right now. Fleur couldn't think about being their mother right now, about answering Victoire's many questions or dealing with Dominique's tantrums with any sort of calm demeanour. Bill should stay there and she would go to her family when she was ready. "I should talk to him though? He knows what it's like - to lose a sibling."

Harry's mouth pressed together, though more in thought than in anger. "Yes, he would, but Fred was different to Gabrielle and so you will grieve differently as well. Just like losing a parent or a child is different." Harry looked at her, his green eyes far too knowing. "You should talk to him because he's your husband and you love each other." Fleur nodded because he was right.

"But not right now," she said.

"He's not going anywhere," Harry replied. Fleur knew this, it was the kind of knowledge which could never be dislodged, but it was reassuring to hear Harry say it all the same. She wanted to ask him what he thought of Gabrielle, whether he thought Fleur had been a good sister or not, whether she had been in pain at the end. She didn't ask him; she wasn't ready to hear the answers yet, whether they were good or bad.

Instead she picked up the cup of tea. "Thank you, Harry." And both of them knew she didn't just mean about the tea. He smiled and nodded at her, before leaving her alone.


End file.
